Glen Davis
Ronald Glen Davis (born January 1, 1986 in Baton Rouge, Louisiana), commonly referred to as Glen Davis and better known by his nickname Big Baby, is a power forward for the Boston Celtics. Formerly a college basketball player for LSU, Davis was selected by the Seattle SuperSonics with the 35th overall pick in the 2007 NBA Draft and shortly after traded to Boston. Davis is listed at , and plays the power forward position. Latest News When Doc Rivers suggested a halftime show consisting of fans dressed as sumo wrestlers in Big Baby t-shirts, Davis was understandably upset. “You saying that I’m fat? No. That’s something that’s never come to my mind. Never. You’re saying that I’m fat, aren’t you... I just bring the style of game that I can... I just try to play it to my advantage, based on what I can do. I’m not a tall guy or a lanky guy, I’m a strong, wide guy. So I just go about things that way.” "http://www.bostonherald.com/sports/basketball/celtics/view/2008_11_12_Glen_Davis_mans_his_post", The Boston Herald, Mark Murphy. November 12, 2008. __TOC__ Background Statistics College: LSU Years pro: 1 Acquired: Drafted No. 35 overall by Seattle in 2007 (rights traded to Celtics, along with Ray Allen, for Delonte West, Wally Szczerbiak and the rights to Jeff Green). 2008/2009 salary: $711,517 Signed through: 2008-2009 Last year's numbers: 4.5 ppg, 0.4 apg, 3.0 rpg in 13.6 minutes Strengths Davis knows how to use his body, pushing his weight around with the best of them. Since he uses his low center of gravity to carve out space, he can finish around the rim -- even against taller opponents. Weaknesses Davis has been criticized by others, including Doc Rivers, for not staying in shape. College career The Southeastern Conference's coaches voted him the 2006 SEC Player of the Year, and he was also named to the All-SEC first team. In 2006 as a sophomore, Davis led the Tigers to their first Final Four appearance since 1986. In the crucial game of the National Semifinals, LSU lost to UCLA, trailing by a wide margin in the first half and never managing a comeback. Davis shot poorly from the field (17 points) and only made 4 out of 10 free throws before eventually fouling out. Pro career On March 20, 2007, Davis held a press conference to announce that he would forgo his senior season at LSU and enter his name into the NBA Draft in 2007. He has signed with agent John Hamilton of Performance Sports Management. Davis was drafted by the Seattle SuperSonics with the 35th overall pick in the 2007 NBA Draft. The rights to Davis were traded to the Boston Celtics along with Ray Allen for Delonte West, Wally Szczerbiak and the rights to the 5th overall pick in the 2007 NBA Draft, Jeff Green. Davis was on the Celtics' 2007 summer league team. With the trading of Ryan Gomes, Gerald Green, and Al Jefferson, Davis was expecting to see a lot of playing time his rookie season. Though he is primarily a power forward, Davis may also spend some time playing as the team's backup center in the regular season. After coming off the bench for the first 19 games of the season, Glen Davis made his first NBA start against the Sacramento Kings on December 12, 2007, starting in place of injured center Kendrick Perkins. Playing as power forward with Kevin Garnett taking Perkins' place at center, he scored 16 points and pulled down 9 rebounds as the Celtics won the game 90-78. His breakout performance took place against the Detroit Pistons on January 5, 2008, as he scored 16 of his 20 points in the 4th quarter, including the last basket of the game. Personal In the summer of 2001, being only 15 years of age and attending a basketball camp held by LSU alumnus Shaquille O'Neal on the campus of Louisiana State University, Davis challenged his idol O'Neal to a friendly wrestling match, in which he lifted the center and body-slammed him to the ground, which left an impression on the NBA All-Star. Ultimately, this incident helped him to get introduced to former LSU head coach Dale Brown. ESPN commentators Jeff Van Gundy and Mark Jackson saw Davis playing a pick-up football game while in Detroit for the 2008 Eastern Conference Finals. He was playing with three Celtics fans from Boston, and the game was actually brought up by the ESPN crew during the broadcasting of Game 4 of the Eastern Conference Finals. External links *Glen Davis ESPN profile *Glen Davis USA Basketball profile *Glen Davis LSU profile *Glen Davis' official website Sources Category:2007 players Category:2008 players